


A Thorny Issue

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e46 Almost Got 'im, Episode: s01e56 Harley and Ivy, Episode: s02e16 Harley's Holiday, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s04e05 Girls Night Out, Episode: s05e12 Chemistry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Lyle Bolton torments Jonathan Crane and Poison Ivy. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Dreams in Darkness, Fear of Victory, Lock-Up, Almost Got 'Im, etc.





	A Thorny Issue

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

*Criminals. They're all scum. They should rot in cells* Lyle Bolton thought. He walked by Jonathan Crane and paused. He turned to the frowning latter as he sat with his arms on his knees. Lyle's eyes settled on Jonathan's features. Worry in Jonathan's eyes. The long face. 

Lyle smiled. How he enjoyed tormenting Arkham Asylum's villains. How he enjoyed his job as Arkham's chief of security. Lyle always tried to imagine new ways to torment the villains. He continued to focus on Jonathan. He laughed in a quiet tone. 

''The Scarecrow is frightened without his mask. You're pitiful. The Master of Fear. Dreading Arkham's chief of security,'' Lyle said. His smile remained. ''Boo.''

Jonathan's eyes widened before he trembled uncontrollably. He viewed Lyle abandoning him. 

Lyle paused again as soon as he viewed Poison Ivy holding a red rose in a pot. His smile came back. He watched as her eyes widened. 

Ivy embraced the rose and focused on Lyle. She was always willing to protect any plant. Her body tensed. She began to scowl. 

*The perfect way to cause this criminal distress* Lyle thought. After abandoning Ivy, he went outside and found a red rose by the building. Lyle removed the rose from the ground. He placed the rose behind his back. Lyle returned to Ivy. He still smiled.

Ivy gasped the minute the rose was revealed. She trembled before her eyes became wide another time. Ivy watched as Lyle played She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not and plucked a few rose petals. Her scowl came back. 

Lyle's finger contacted a rose thorn. He winced after it was pierced and dropped the rose. Lyle stepped back and continued to wince. *I'll torment the inmates later.* 

Ivy smiled as soon as Lyle departed. How he enjoyed destroying roses. Yet a rose thorn harmed Lyle. 

 

THE END


End file.
